Doctor Clueless
by December's Eve
Summary: AU: It's Spring Break. Blaine is missing his best friend, and receives a package in the mail from him which leads him to contemplate his feelings for the blonde.  One-shot, Blam/Slaine.


**Disclaimer: **If I were the a writer for Glee, this shit would be canon.

* * *

><p>There is nothing in this world that Blaine Anderson hates more than spring break. In his mind's eye, there is no bigger waste of time than those five days in April where all the idiots in this god-forsaken town pack their bags and drive off to the same location in hopes of catching a few rays of sunshine. It's not like he ever has any fun during spring break either; his dad is always out on business trips (and even if he weren't, there is <em>no way in hell<em> that he would go anywhere willingly with that bastard, his mom is usually taking double or triple shifts at the hospital, and all of his friends are out on some whirlwind vacation with their families.

So it's usually him stuck at home, catching reruns of _Doctor Who_ on BBC America which he doesn't mind. It's just an incredibly activity, especially when one considers the fact that watching _Doctor Who _is an activity that Blaine usually does with Sam.

As it is now, Sam is off in England with his brother, his sister, and his dad, visiting his Uncle Charlie. The blonde offered to take him with them for their three day adventure but Blaine declined, stating that he didn't want to interrupt on their family time. The truth of the matter is that he didn't want to join them because he's afraid that his dad might catch onto the way he looks at Sam. Mr. Evans knows that Blaine is gay and although he says nothing of the subject matter in front of him, Blaine knows that he sometimes wishes that his son weren't best friends with someone like him. Sam has come to him on more than one occasion ranting about how close-minded the man is about subjects like gay marriage. It would only send the older man over the edge if he caught onto the fact that when Blaine is discussing stuff like marriage and the like, a small (okay, huge) part of him wishes that he and Sam could get a chance to walk down that aisle.

Good thing Sam is oblivious. Too bad he's straight.

His train of thought is lost when he hears the sound of footsteps at the front door, followed by the sound of something dropping in the mailbox.

And when he goes to check the mail, the only thing the Anderson residence happens to be a package from the subject of his thoughts. A feeling of giddiness rises up in his stomach as he rips off the label to the manila envelope. Although Blaine told Sam that he didn't have to get him anything, he knew the blonde would anyhow and his inner Anglophile is curious to see what he thought would be of interest to him.

A small hunk of bright blue metal, accompanied by a note falls out of the package. All he can do now is gasp aloud and quietly say, "Holy crap, Sam!"

Blaine recognizes what the piece of metal is instantly: a Tardis, or at least, a Tardis-shaped-keychain. There is one single key attached to the loop and the brunette holds his breath, wondering if the key unlocks the door to the place that he thinks it does. Then he reads the note to find out.

_Blaine (My faithful companion),_

_I hope you liked the present I picked up for you. The minute I saw it, I knew that I _had _to get it for you, and, before you ask, it's a key to my house. I figure that since you come over so much, that you could do with something other than the spare key. England's fun but it'd be better if you were here. Anyhow, I'll be back in a few days. _

_- The Doctor (Sam)_

_P.S. This is not bigger on the inside. Sorry to disappoint._

"What a dork," he laughs to himself, pocketing the note and his present before going back inside.

The present really is thoughtful and he makes a note to thank him properly when they see each other on Monday, but Blaine receives a phone call from his mother and he's distracted for the next half hour.

It's only after his mother gets called to check on a patient's blood pressure that Blaine realizes how painfully accurate Sam's parallel is. He traces the outline of the keychain with his pinkie, a small sigh escaping his lips; like the Doctor, Sam is way out there in his own little world, a million miles ahead of everyone else. Then there's him, the faithful companion who is always there accompanying him on his adventures, longing for more but knowing that there never will be anything other than a close friendship between the two of them.

He wishes right now, more than anything, that Sam specified which companion he was. Blaine allows himself, just for a moment, to dream of the impossible and imagine that it's Rose Tyler that he's thinking of. A smile slowly makes its way on his face at that thought, then he allows himself to daydream a little more. He imagines that Sam changes his mind, deciding that he doesn't want to be the Doctor but the part Time Lord, part human version of the Doctor.

"_I've only got one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you, if you want._" He closes his eyes, reimagining the scene. "_I've only got one life, Blaine Anderson. I could spend it with you, if you want._"

Slowly, the scene dissolves around him. He's back at home, a far cry from any sort of alternate universe and Sam isn't there. He realizes that he's being stupid now. Sam likes girls. He could never be his Rose Tyler. A Donna Noble, maybe. Or perhaps a Sarah Jane. Those are fine, more than okay, actually but...

Rose is the only one who the Doctor ever loved.

It's then he realizes that Martha Jones is probably the most accurate fit, but he stubbornly refuses to leave this adventure. He refuses to find a Micky and move on with his life. It might hurt, being in love with Samuel Evans, but damn it, he'll keep on loving him until the end of time and space.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So I realize how cheesy and how non-canon compliant this is, but before the episode _Rumors_ came out, I envisioned that Sam went to Dalton. He and Blaine were best friends who harbored secret feelings for one another. I'm sorry if there are any errors in this but I hope you managed to enjoy this.

(If this looks familiar, I put this in the ask box of Tumblr's Blam queen a few months ago. I finally got off my ass and wrote a beginning to this.)

There _will _be more Blam/Slaine to come. This pairing does NOT get enough love.


End file.
